Christmas Shopping
by Golden Wattle
Summary: New Zealand never particularly enjoyed Christmas shopping, doubly so when Australia decides to join him. One-shot.


Reviews are most welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Shopping<strong>

There was nothing less pleasant than Christmas shopping, at least in New Zealand's mind anyway. It wasn't the carols blasting from every speaker, nor the crowds (although admittedly, having a slightly short temper this could be a bit of a bother). No. It was the fact that every year Australia asked to join him. While company may be enjoyable in this festive time of year, the Australian found it necessary to drag him every which way to look at things he found interesting. Sighing, New Zealand tugged at his shirt, looking around for the Australian. Maybe I should have put him on a leash, the Kiwi thought, trying to move through the crowd. Although the thought was meant as a joke, he couldn't help but think that it may have seriously been a good idea. Seeing an opening, New Zealand made a dash for the escalator, hoping the boost of height might give him a viewing point to find the Australian. As his eyes searched the crowd for the Australian's unique hairstyle, a customer behind him grumbled at him to stop blocking the way. Shifting to the side to let them through, the Kiwi continued to desperately seek out his friend. Where the hell is he? New Zealand thought, frowning slightly. Did he just disappear off the face of the Earth?

Stepping off the escalator, he looked from side to side, deciding which direction to go now. Spotting a man walking about in a security uniform, he quickly pulled a picture of Australia out of his wallet. He often claimed it was only there for situations like this, when Australia actually managed to get lost somewhere. Even though he insisted on this, the Australian loved to make comments on how it must mean the Kiwi liked him. Of course, New Zealand always stubbornly disagreed with this statement. Face automatically flushing slightly when he thought of those conversations, he approached the mall security. "Excuse me, have you seen my idi… friend? He got lost somewhere I think", New Zealand asked, showing the picture. Looking up at the man hopefully, his shoulders drooped slightly when he saw him shake his head. "Thank you anyway. I'll keep looking out for him".

Sighing with disappointment, New Zealand slowly made his way around the various shops. Well, thankfully the number was cut significantly, as he quickly made up his mind that there was no way Australia would be in any of the women's clothing stores. Or any clothing stores for that matter. Peering into the games store, the Kiwi peered around the various aisles. How long had he disappeared for? New Zealand couldn't help but wonder, getting further and further from his starting point. To be honest, the thought that the Australian had gotten himself idiotnapped (a term he used exclusively for Australia) was sounding more and more reasonable.

Checking his watch and spotting the sign for the food court, he decided to head that way. It was after lunchtime, and for the last half an hour the Australian had been complaining that he was hungry. Or something like that, he hadn't really cared enough to pay attention. The scent of food made his stomach grumble a little, making him realize exactly how hungry he was. Of course, there was no time for eating now. He had an Australian to find.

Slowly walking through the tables and chairs that were scattered about the food court, lifting the plastic bags in his hands a little so not to hit some poor person while they ate, New Zealand looked about for Australia. There were many people in the food court, making it slightly difficult to find him, but he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Pausing for a moment, New Zealand turned around slowly. And there he was, happily eating a sandwich. The bastard.

Setting the bags down on the table in front of the Australian, making as much noise as he could in the process, New Zealand put his hands on his waist and glared at him. The Australian lifted his head to peer at him curiously, not expecting company quite so soon. "Where did you go? Honestly, do I have to tie you to me so you won't just run away? I will do it".

"What? I told you I was coming to the food court. You nodded and said 'Yeah sure'…" Australia replied, looking absolutely confused as to why he was being scolded. New Zealand had in fact said it was okay to leave, but he had forgotten it. Clearly too proud to admit he had forgotten, he continued to stare at the Australian with much annoyance. Taking another bite of his sandwich, Australia frowned back at the Kiwi. Really, at times he could be a bit of a jerk when he wanted to be. "Why don't you get something to eat?" he asked, voice muffled, as his mouth was full. Sighing, New Zealand nodded and turned away. A man on the table behind theirs tapped Australia on the shoulder.

"Wives, eh mate?" the man murmured, thankfully not within New Zealand's hearing. Had it been, he probably would have received quite an earful. As would any man who was confused with a woman. This was the negative side to being androgynous in appearance. That's not to say it didn't have benefits at times, but it was largely negative.

Australia smiled and nodded. "That's not my wife though", he replied, giving a shrug.  
>"Oh, well. She sure acts like a wife", the man remarked, shrugging slightly. "No offense". Australia merely waved it off, deciding he probably shouldn't mention that conversation to New Zealand.<br>New Zealand returned not long after, setting his tray down on the table after shifting a few of the bags to the side. Sitting down, the two nations ate together in complete silence. Australia, eating silently, had to stop himself making any sort of comment regarding the stranger's comment.

* * *

><p>The Christmas shopping took them several hours to complete, largely because there were so many damn gifts to buy. As much as they wanted to avoid giving gifts to some nations, they had to at least give them some small token so not to offend them. A woman dressed up as an elf stepped in front of them. "Excuse me sir, would your daughter like to have a photo with Santa?" Slapping a hand over his mouth, Australia tried not too laugh too loud.<p>

"Excuse me? I'm not his daughter you moron! I'm a man!" New Zealand hissed.

"My apologies. Of course you are little man! Now would you like a picture with Santa?" the woman asked, voice sugar coated in sweetness.

"NO!"


End file.
